millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
HOME RUN SONG♪
HOME RUN SONG♪ is an original solo song performed by Nagayoshi Subaru. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kitto todokete miseru yo Iki o nonde mimamotte hoshii Kansha no kimochi komete Ima anata no kokoro ni megakete HOME RUN SONG Uso mitai na DORAFUTO ni ne Mune no naka wa yureteta kedo Mayou kimochi sore wa tabun kyoumi ga aru karasa Dekinai kamo shirenai nante Yowaki ni naru shunkan mo (namae yonde kureta) Hibiku yo itsumo "kattobase!" tte ouen (Kikoete kuru!) Kitto todokete miseru yo Inoru you ni mimamotte hoshii Zutto IMEEJI shiteta risouteki na SUINGU de Douka kono omoi zenbu Chikara to narimasu you ni (yuuki to nare) Hayaku natteku Ima zawameku HAATO ga negau yo HOME RUN SONG (LA LA LA…) Chotto mijikai SUKAATO demo Shiai kimeru YUNIFOOMUsa Dareka no koto egao ni shitai kimochi ga afureteku Donnani kitsui renshuu sae Nanite koto nai tte kurai (zettai dekiru uteru) Kanjiru itsumo "kattobase!" tte ouen Kikoeteru yo! Arigatou! (Kotaetai…THANK YOU FOR YOUR YELL) (LA LA LA…) Kasoku shite yuku kokoro Shouri no kami wa anata! Kitto todokete miseru yo Mabataki sae wasurechaisou ni Zutto mattetanda yo risouteki na SHICHUEESHON Douka kono omoi zenbu Kiseki to narimasu you ni (jishin to nare) Takamatte yuku Ima anata no kokoro ni megakete HOME RUN SONG Korekara mo sou… Warattari naitari Saikou no SHIIZUN o issho ni |-| Kanji= きっと届けてみせるよ 息をのんで見守ってほしい 感謝の気持ち込めて 今　あなたの心にめがけて HOME RUN SONG 嘘みたいな　ドラフトにね 胸の中はゆれてたけど 迷う気持ち　それはたぶん　興味があるからさ 出来ないかもしれないなんて 弱気になる瞬間も　(名前　呼んでくれた) 響くよ　いつも「かっとばせ！」って応援 (聞こえてくる！) きっと届けてみせるよ 祈るように見守ってほしい ずっとイメージしてた　理想的なスイングで どうかこの想いぜんぶ 力となりますように　(勇気となれ) 早くなってく 今　ざわめくハートが願うよ HOME RUN SONG (LA LA LA…) ちょっと短い　スカートでも 試合決める　ユニフォームさ 誰かのこと　笑顔にしたい　気持ちが溢れてく どんなにキツい練習さえ 何てことないってくらい　(絶対できる　打てる) 感じる　いつも「かっとばせ！」って応援 聞こえてるよ！ありがとう！ (応えたい…THANK YOU FOR YOUR YELL) (LA LA LA…) 加速してゆく心 勝利の神はあなた！ きっと届けてみせるよ まばたきさえ　忘れちゃいそうに ずっと待ってたんだよ　理想的なシチュエーション どうかこの想いぜんぶ 奇跡となりますように　(自信となれ) 高まってゆく 今　あなたの心にめがけて HOME RUN SONG これからもそう… 笑ったり泣いたり 最高のシーズンを一緒に |-| English= I'll show you that I'll hit it for sure Catch your breath and watch over me Putting this feeling of gratitude, now I'll aim at your heart Home run song A seemly unbelievable draft swayed in my heart, but I'm feeling hesitant, probably because I'm interested When I'm not sure whether I could do it, the moment I feel weak (you call out my name) The "get on base!" cheers would always echo (I can hear it!) I'll show you that I'll hit it for sure Watch over me like my prayer With the ideal swing I've always imagined All these feelings, please become my power (and my courage) Going faster, wishes my busting heart now Home run song (La La La…) The skirt is a bit short, but this is a game-deciding uniform My feelings, wanting to make someone smile, overflow No matter how tough my practice is, it's no big deal (you can definitely hit it) I can feel those usual "get on base!" cheers I can hear it! Thank you! (I wanna respond with...Thank you for your yell!) (La La La…) My heart is accelerating The God of Victory is you! I'll show you that I'll hit it for sure Even if you forget it in a blink I always waited for this ideal situation All these feelings, please become a miracle (and confidence) Going higher now I'll aim at your heart Home run song From now on... Let's Smile and cry together in the best season CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! M@STER SPARKLE 02 (sung by: Nagayoshi Subaru) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Nagayoshi Subaru